


Huh, Daddy?

by LiloWithoutStitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiloWithoutStitch/pseuds/LiloWithoutStitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is 12, his brother Zayn is 16. They like to fuck, like a lot. Liam walks in on them one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huh, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going straight to hell for writing this..  
> Literally just smut.

Liam woke up to what he thought was a knock on his bedroom door. He opened the door and there was nothing there, he then went down the short hallway to the front door. When he opened it there was nothing behind it, and he heard the noise again and noiticed it sounded like it was coming from his bedroom this time. He walked back to his room, hearing a slight grunt coming from the room across the hall. He stayed near the door for a minute and then heard a few more. He didn't even think to knock before entering the room, Big mistake.

What he saw was not what he was expecting, though his dick twitched. Niall, his youngest son, was laying on his back, on his bed. Zayn, his oldest, was standing at the foot of the bed, his cock halfway inside of Niall. They were both staring at him.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Liam obviously knew what they were doing, he was just shocked.

"Fucking." Zayn said as if he were to say talking, he pulled out of his brother. Niall whimpered, loss of being filled, probably.

"Language!" Liam said.

"I just had my dick up my brother's ass, and you are worried about me cussing?" Zayn asked, picking up a tee shirt off the floor and wiping off his still hard cock. Liam felt himself growing in his pants.

"Guess you really like thinking 'bout me and sweet little Niall fucking, don't you, Daddy?" Liam's knees felt weak, he felt dizzy, his dick was so fucking hard. Liam swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding ever so slightly. He didn't trust using his voice.

"Then how about you join us? Do you wanna do that? Huh daddy?" Zayn was saying, trying to get a reaction out of his father. Liam looked as if he were debating weather or not to do it. He shook his head.

"No, you two are my sons. I could go to jail!" Liam said, looking between his boys.

Niall raised from his spot on the bed and walked over to his father, "But we won't tell anyone," Niall started palming Liam through his pants. He pulled on the waist, and Liam's cock popped out of the top. "Please daddy? Please fuck me with your big cock." Niall looked up at his dad and placed his hand on the 10 inch monster of a dick.

"Ni- _fuck_ \- I can't. I don't want to hurt you." Liam told his youngest son, pulling his dick from his hands. Niall got onto his knees in front of him, looking up to see his dad's face.

"It wont hurt me daddy," the 12 year old said, grabbing his dad's dick again. Niall put his lips around Li's head and started swirling his tongue around it, Liam moaned a little bit as Niall pushed back his foreskin and took a little more into his mouth. Zayn walked over to the doorway where the two were at. He circled around the two like a preditor looking for its prey.

"See, Niall really want's this. He only sucks me off when he knows that I don't wanna fuck him." Zayn says. Liam felt himself get close to the edge, due to the fact that he hadn't wanked in over three months. He moaned even louder when he hit the back of Niall's throat.

"Fuck, Niall I'm gon-" Liam was cut off when the boy pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That's his strategy, he gets you close to the edge but won't let you cum. Then you fuck him, you get your release and he gets fucked. It's really smart, actually." Zayn explains.

" _Fuck"_ Liam said. Niall rose from the floor and stood by Zayn, smirking. _  
_

" _Shit_ \- fine, Niall go lay on the bed. Zayn, prep him.."

Liam watched as the two boys walked over to the bed, Niall swaying his hips slightly.

Liam stayed behind and watched as Zayn easily slipped two fingers inside of his brother, his hole still loose from being fucked no more than five minutes ago. As Zayn put in another finger Liam proplerly undressed, pulling his sweatpants fully off. He walked over to his boys, Zayn was now up to four fingers.

"Fuck, Zayn. Please.." Niall moaned. Zayn looked to see that Liam was behind him, he pulled his fingers out and stood up. Liam took Zayn's spot behind the boy and wasted no time, he lined up with his boy's loose hole.

"Daddy, please.." Niall whined, and Liam obliged. He pushed the tip in with almost no resistence. He slowly pushed farther inside of his son, his tight heat easily surrounding about half of it.

Liam heard low moans coming from behind him, he turned to see his oldest son jerking off as he bottomed out. Li motioned for Zayn to lay down next to his brother. When Zayn laid down he reached for his cock again, but Liam swatted his hand away.

"Fucking Hell.." Zayn mumbled as Liam grabbed onto his hard cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts into Niall.

"D-daddy I-I'm gonna cu-cum" Niall stuttered, not even having the ability to form coherant sentences anymore. Liam grabbed onto Niall's prick, it was small but not bad for his age, with his unoccupied hand. He tugged on it only two times before his son was spurting hot streaks of cum on both of their stomachs. Niall clenched tight around Liam and he knew he wasn't going to last long, he pulled faster on Zayn's cock, determined to have him get off first.

That wasn't a difficult task, Zayn came after a few hard tugs. Liam came seconds after, filling his youngest son with cum. He rode out his orgasm and then gently pulled his softening cock out of his sons abused ass. Niall whimpered at the loss, and Liam looked at his two boys. They both lay, spent, on one of the two beds in their room. They were just so fucking _innocent_ , Zayn was looking up at him and Niall seemed to already be asleep. Liam went to go get a washrag to clean him and his boys off.

Once the three were cleaned off, he turned to go back to his bedroom, but stopped when he heard a small voice from behind him. He turned to see that Niall was making grabby hands at him, _why did he have to be so fucking adorable_? Liam walked back over to Niall and squatted down next to his bed.

"Don't leave daddy.. Please?" Niall mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"How 'bout you two sleep n my room? Then we all can be together." Liam said just loud enough so that Zayn could hear him.

Niall nodded and helds his arms out, Liam picked him up and placed him on his hip. The boy put his head in the crook of Liam's neck, arms around his neck. Liam walked them over to the door, meeting Zayn there. He wrapped his arm around Zayn's waist and led him across the hall, still carrying Niall in his arms. They walked through the door and Liam laid Niall down first, then putting Zayn on the other side of the bed.

Li shut off the light and closed the door before sliding inbetween his two boys, they instinctvely moved towards the source of heat and cuddled into him. Liam turned on his side and faced towards Niall, Zayn curled into his back and Niall curled into his front.

"G'night boys." Liam mumbled into Niall's head.

"G'night Daddy." Niall mumbled, followed by Zayn saying something that Liam couldn't make out.

Zayn fell asleep first, followed by Niall. Liam fell asleep shortly after, all the while thinking about his two boys.

~/~

Zayn woke up earlier than usual, feeling an extra heat on his chest _did I fall asleep next to Niall again?_ Zayn thought to himself. Then he felt how _large_ the figure in front of him was. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in his dad's bedroom, naked, with his dad, who was naked..The memories of the night prior came back to him.  He quietly rose from the bed and walked over to his bedroom, seeing that the room was a disaster. He picked up the discarded articles of clothing, his fathers too, and tossed them in the hamper before striping the cum stained sheets off the bed and walking to the laundry room to wash them.

When he came back to the room he threw on an old pair of sweats and loose fitting tee before walking back into his father's room. He saw that Niall was still asleep but his dad wasn't. He sat back down on the bed, his back on the headboard.

"Hey.." Liam said softly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, was kinda confused when I woke up though." Zayn replied, getting a chuckle from Liam.

"Yeah, I was too." Liam admitted. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little." Zayn said, Liam rose off the bed and motioned for Zayn to follow him as he left the room.

"What about Niall?" The boy asked when they were in the kitchen.

"Let'm sleep. He'll be sore, no doubt."

Zayn nodded in agreement and sat down at one of the bar stools at the island.

"Umm, Zayn?" Liam said nervously.

"Yeah?"

Liam gulped before responding, "Can you, like, not tell anyone about this?"

"Your secret is safe with me." He said, "Just as long as next time, you fuck me"

"Who said there would be a next time" Liam asked, Zayn's previous comment going straight to his uncovered dick.

Zayn stood up, " You know you cant resist this." he replied as he turned around and bent over, smacking his ass in a porn worthy way.

"Yes I can." Liam told himself more than the boy, Zayn hummed and stood up, sitting back down on the chair.

*

Liam couldn't resist.


End file.
